nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Untouchable One - FS (20), Pal (2), BG (3), DC (5)
This is my first posted build, so feel free to throw whatever criticism you want my way. Obviously the class progression needs work, I'll do that when I can be bothered. Viperesque 03:37, 19 December 2008 (UTC) With another Blackguard level you can exchange Divine Wrath for Divine Shield and +1-6 sneak attack (by increasing Blackguard to 4 and lowering DC to 4), though you'd have to give up another feat in addition to Divine Wrath to do so. A tough call, but something to think about. Stuflames 04:58, 19 December 2008 (UTC) *Also I think you meant your listed CHA to start at 20, if you're including the racial modifier. Stuflames 05:00, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I've pointed out the possibility of Divine Shield in the notes section already, but thanks for the CHA mistake. Viperesque 07:56, 19 December 2008 (UTC) If you take a single Divine champ level earlier such that you take level 15 in Favoured Soul as a level 21 character there is a bug that allows you to take an Epic Spell instead of the third elemental resistance - so Vampiric Feast is an option since as an Aasimar you already have some resistance to Acid, Cold and Electricity. You don't need the extra Blackguard level for Divine Shield - just start as Lawful Evil and take your Blackguard levels first then switch to Lawful Good and take your Paladin levels. As by this time you will have Turn Undead you will be able to select Divine Shield as a feat on a Paladin level. I think you are missing a feat in your build - you should get 2 at level 27 i.e. one for the level and a bonus from divine champ? Personally I prefer to take a diety with Warhammer as favoured weapon as Divine Might is multiplied by the crit modifier and as an Favoured Soul you can cast Weapon of Impact to make it Keen. I think you will need to take 12 levels of FS before multiclassing to avoid having to switch diety before getting Weapon Specialisation. Have you though about trying to squeeze Epic Resilience into your build? Nothing worse than building a high save character who can still fail on a 1! You will need to ditch three feats for this though as you need Toughness and Epic Toughness to qualify. These do gain you an extra 60 HP so aren't exactly wasted feats. --Kingy109 11:44, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the tips. I'm aware of this glitch, but I'd prefer not to use it, if only because it might be patched soon. Are you sure? You don't get Turn Undead until level 4 Paladin, so would it allow you to take Divine Shield? Regardless, there isn't room for it now. I used the feat getting to Epic Resilience. Good point. I forgot divine spellcasters didn't get Keen Edge. I managed to, at the expense of Extend Spell or Tower Shield Proficiency. A good idea. Viperesque 22:44, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I'd try for Quicken Spell in here. It's a nice choice for a Favored Soul so they can replenish mantles quickly. Saving throws are nice but they won't save your life versus no-save spells. Syylk 05:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Instead of EDM, surely the best idea would be to take extra smiting and great smiting. With both Paladin and Blackguard smites, you'd be able to massively hurt anything that comes your way. Fighting a buffed up paladin? Give him a shot of Smite Good. Need to beast a blackguard? Smite good comes in very handy. Extra Smiting and Great Smite work with all smite abilities. Observation "The Untouchable One" is likely to bite the dust and get his ass raped very often when facing a melee character, because armor class and damage reduction protects you from melee damage, not saving throws. And your DEX is 8, which means if you don't wear the Armor Of God Himself you are likely to... as I said before. Try planning better a character before you post it. At least if it turns out to be a mediocre one, but it doesn't have critical flaws like this one. Also, check my build too: http://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Melee_Character_builds @Hitman